


A Friendly Dispute

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Competition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets Ryan to play Rock Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> My own prompt, based on something Margaret said once. :D

Ever since the incident with Guitar Hero, Ryan had a vendetta against video games that had to do with music making, especially if playing them included playing against Spencer. So when Brendon convinced everyone that they needed Rock Band on the bus, of course Ryan did his best to avoid the horrid game. However, Spencer had a way of persuasion that Ryan couldn't avoid.

"C'mon, Ry, this isn't Guitar Hero anymore," Spencer argued, holding up the microphone. "We can play with each other instead of against each other."

Ryan sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get away this time. "Alright, alright," he muttered, going over to pick up the little plastic guitar. "Let's do this."

Spencer started a song with him on vocals and Ryan on guitar. Ryan was paying too much attention to playing the notes to watch Spencer's progress, but he felt he was doing pretty well, if he did say so himself. When the song was over, the scores went up; somehow, Ryan had ended up with only eighty percent and Spencer had managed ninety-eight.

"Ha. Still better than you."

Ryan shot a glare at Spencer. "Fuck you, I'm done with this. Besides, you're cheating, you aren't even playing guitar."

"Wait, alright, one more. This time I'll play guitar and you can sing. Then we'll call it even."

Ryan raised an eyebrow but allowed Spencer to switch their instruments before picking another song. Ryan felt even more confident throughout this song because he didn't have to rely on a shitty wireless controller. He fudged a few notes, but he was fairly certain he was doing better than Spencer was. When the scores came up, Ryan was excited to see he had gotten a ninety-eight as well.

"One hundred percent," Spencer announced as he put the guitar down, and with horror, Ryan realized Spencer hadn't missed a single note. "Still better than you."

Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "What? No, that's not even… I made the exact same score you did last time when you were singing, that's… we aren't even playing the same instruments, that's not fair."

"Do you want to play with both of us on guitar, then?"

"No, because you'll beat me like you always do."

Spencer grinned. "Exactly."

Ryan scoffed, dropping the microphone on the floor. "Your logic is flawed, Spencer, I'm done here."

Spencer grabbed Ryan's shoulder as he tried to walk away. "Come on, Ry, one more."

Ryan turned on Spencer, grabbing his wrist with one hand and pinning him against the wall with the other. "Spencer Smith, I will _make_ you my bitch," Ryan snarled, pressing close so that Spencer couldn't struggle away.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Spencer prodded, grinning down at Ryan smugly.

Ryan grabbed Spencer by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the bunks, shoving him into his own and crawling in after him, keeping him pinned to the mattress. "Fucking watch me."  



End file.
